The Great RikkaiHyotei Beach House Adventure
by Firerose1300
Summary: Rikkai and Hyotei have an...interesting summer adventure. Crack Pairings. Written for Pencildarts for the TeniPuri Secret Benefactor Christmas Fic Exchange.


The Great Rikkai/Hyotei Beach House Adventure

"It's summer Aka-chan, what do you want to do?" Akaya opened his eyes to look his boyfriend in the eyes, they were on Atobe's grand king-size bed. Akaya laid across Atobe's lap with his head in the Hyotei boy's lap.

"Kei, I told you not to call me that." Akaya pouted, he hated when Atobe referred to him as a baby. Atobe laughed and ran one of his hands through the curly mass that Akaya called his hair. " Since you asked though, I want to go to the beach house again. This time I want my sempai to come with us. Atobe place a thoughtful hand on his chin, he had wanted to go to Fiji, just the two of them but he supposed that going to his Okinawan beach house with their teammates could be acceptable, for one weekend. Then later Akaya and Atobe could scoot off to Fiji for several weeks alone, yes, Atobe rather liked that idea. Akaya mistook his silence for not wanting to go so he put on his best puppy eyes and began to beg. "Please Kei, please, please, please!" Atobe laughed, he wouldn't have been able to say no to the brat anyway.

"Alright." Atobe silenced Akaya's begging, forcing his boyfriend to sit up and face Atobe. "As you wish." Atobe grabbed Akaya's hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. "Now, be prepared to be awed by my Okinawan beach house, once more." Atobe snapped his fingers, in seconds Kabaji materialized out of no where surprising Akaya. "Kabaji, call the servants at the beach house, make sure they prepare eight rooms for next week. Also have the big limo ready to drive Rikkai and Hyotei to the beach house. While you're at it please call Yukimura and tell him of the plans, make sure all his team comes and call all the members of the team and tell them they must come or else." Kabaji nodded and left the room at once, pulling out a cell phone and dialing as he walked.

"Thank you Kei, this summer is going to be awesome." Akaya kissed Atobe throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "I'm going to have so many cool things planned, they'll never know what hit them." Atobe laughed and tackled Akaya so he was laying under Atobe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early Morning, Rikkai Parking Lot:

Akaya yawned "I so sleepy." He laid down on the ground, using his duffel bag as a pillow. "I feel like Jirou-kun." Akaya laughed slightly but it quickly turned into another yawn. Sanada got more tense with every movement the second year made, expecting Atobe to come around the corner at any second and yell at Sanada for letting his precious Aka-chan sleep on the filthy ground. Yukimura thankfully caught on to his fukubuchou's distress and sweetly spoke to Akaya.

"Akaya, the limo will be here soon and you'll be able to sleep then. You know Atobe would not want you sleeping on the ground anyways." Akaya nodded and blearily got to his feet. He swayed over to where Jackal and Marui were standing and proceed to use Jackal as a giant pillow. "Come on Akaya, you can stand on your feet for two minutes I'm sure Jackal is sleepy right now and doesn't have the strength to hold you both up." Akaya grumbled and glared at his buchou but stood on his own. The mini demon was not a morning person, right at that moment he wanted nothing more to be in his own bed or Atobe's.

"Don't worry Akaya, Atobe-san should be here any second and then you'll have the whole car ride to sleep." Akaya swayed for another second before standing beside Jackal and Marui to wait. After a few minutes of sleepy silence the Rikkai team saw Atobe's biggest and grandest limo pull up, most of them stared in amazement but Akaya woke up immediately and began to squirm in delight. He began a mantra of 'Kei is here' until the driver came and opened the door.

"KEI!" Akaya threw himself at his boyfriend.

"Good morning Aka, are you all ready to go?" Yukimura nodded for the whole team with a pleasant smile. While the driver put the bags in the trunk The Rikkai and Hyotei teams got settled. In the end, everyone had enough room to stretch out. Akaya laid on Atobe's lap and Jirou took residence on Marui's. The ride was pleasant, there was a lot of talking once everyone was awake, they played some word games and Gakuto, Jackal, Shishido, and Yanagi had started a game of poker with the deck of cards that Akaya brought with him. At lunch time Atobe opened a cooler and they all made sandwiches. Once they were about an hour or two away Atobe announce that room selection would be drawn from a hat.

"Why aren't you letting us pick our roommates?" Sanada asked, he just didn't want to end up with on of his headache inducing teammates. Atobe scoffed, slightly offended.

"Only those without a defined romantic parter are in this Sanada, so don't include everyone in your little fit." Sanada opened his moth to give Marui laps but Yukimura interrupted.

"That sounds like an interesting idea Atobe, gives the rest of us a chance to mingle with each other in possibly different circumstances. Obviously you and Akaya and Jirou and Marui will be sharing rooms so that leaves all us single people." Everyone nodded and put their names in Shishido's hat that was stolen by Oshitari.

"Oh, and one more thing, there will be one group of three sharing one of the largest suites, because I forgot to ask for nine rooms instead of eight. I figured it would be alright anyway." No one really seemed to care. Akaya and Jirou were left in charge of pulling names.

"Ok, so first up. Shishido and Niou-sempai are sharing, Choutarou and Yagyuu-sempai, Kabaji and Fukubuchou, Yanagi-sempai and Oshitari, Gakuto and Jackal, and the group of three will be Hiyoshi, Taki, and Buchou. Yay, rooms assigned." Everyone seemed generally happy with their roommates, although Shishido kept giving Niou suspicious stares. The rest of the ride was generally quite as everyone was getting tiered and hungry. There was a little quiet talking but most of them were beginning to stretch out and nap.

"Now." Once everyone got out of the car and into the large beach house, Atobe stood before them and talked. "You may all rest in your rooms until it's time for dinner. You're luggage will be delivered momentarily. One of the maids will show you to your rooms, get settle unpack, become acquainted with your roommate and in half an hour be down here in nicer clothing for dinner. You may all go." Yukimura stopped Atobe for a word before either of them went anywhere. Yukimura cast a glance at where Taki and Hiyoshi were talking.

"Why did you bring him, he's not a regular." Atobe looked in the direction of Yukimura's gaze.

"Taki? Hiyoshi assured me that he was an excellent source of comic relief, and for once I have to agree with him, Taki is probably the most humorous person on this trip. I have a feeling there may have been another reason but I'm not entirely sure, I still can't put my finger on it. If you do figure it out, please share, I like to know the comings and goings of my teammates." Yukimura nodded and as Atobe walked away hand in hand with Akaya, they were left with the maid who would take them to their room. Taki bounded up the steps two at a time till he was pretty far in front of Hiyoshi.

"Come on Hiyo-piyo, you're a slowpoke. Yukimura went slightly slack jawed, he wondered how Atobe didn't see, besides the fact that Taki's looks screamed I'm gayer than a fluffy pink cloud, He had no problem calling Hiyoshi by pet names when anyone could hear. Maybe their was something about being in love that made Atobe not be able to see these things. "Come on Seiichi-kun, you don't want to be left behind." Taki had bounded down the stairs again and linked arms with Yukimura pulling him out of his reverie and up the stairs towards their room. Yukimura tried to ignore the jealous look from Hiyoshi, later he'd offer them a deal that they just couldn't pass up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a filling three course dinner the two teams enjoyed playing ping pong and relaxing before going off to take baths in the open air bath house. After words Yukimura made sure to let Hiyoshi and Taki get back to the room and start getting romantic before he entered silently so as not to disturb them. He walked into the room and stood in the small living room listening before opening the door to the bedroom quietly.

"Well, if this isn't an interesting sight. Good for comic relief. I didn't know this is what you considered comic relief Wakashi-kun." Both of them looked at Yukimura. Hiyoshi blushed and busied himself with pulling his Yukata up.

"May we help you Yukimura-san." Hiyoshi's eyes were slitted in a glare apparently he wasn't pleased at the interruption of their private time, Yukimura wasn't fazed. Taki didn't bother and leaned up on tow hands, almost baring his chest in a sexual manner, tempting Yukimura.

"Actually you can Hagi-chan, Waka-kun. First you can start by calling my Seii or Seiichi, then I have a proposition. I don't tell Atobe about you're little secret, I know the measures you've taken to hiding it." Hiyoshi snorted.

"What's in it for you, you're not the person to do something like that for free. Yeah, we've kept our relationship secret because we don't want to coach dissolving it. I mean, he can't change the feelings but he can keep us away from each other and we don't want that." Taki nodded and grabbed Hiyoshi's hand.

"I want in, that's all. You two are beautiful, if you hadn't noticed. I think a relationship with you two would be interesting and exciting." Hiyoshi's expression changed from protective to reflective, it was actually tempting, the child of god had an amazing body and Hiyoshi did admit he had lusted after the Rikkai captain, he had no objection unless Taki did.

"I think it would be perfect, just think about it Hiyo-piyo, three such beautiful people, together. You'd never be lonely." Hiyoshi put a hand on Taki's cheek and kissed him.

"As long as you're okay, I'm okay." Taki smiled brightly and turned to face the Rikkai captain. Taki waved him over to sit on the bed with them. Using the hand that was not entwined with Hiyoshi's Taki pulled in the collar of Yukimura's Yukata and pulled him in for a kiss. Yukimura pushed a had into Taki's hair and with the other one reached for Hiyoshi's free hand. Taki broke the kiss and Hiyoshi swooped in to have his first taste of Yukimura's lips.

"One other little think you might find interesting to help with. Get all the roommates together, for our own entertainment." Taki smiled and nodded, Hiyoshi reconnected their lips and ran his hands over Taki's body. Yes, this was going to be an amusing weekend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an interesting two days, Yukimura and Taki woke early, leaving Hiyoshi to sleep and set up a few preparations for their master plan. Which included spiking the orange juice and lacing several of the breakfast foods with stimulant drugs, for the more sensitive members of the group. When Hiyoshi woke up to them laying on the floor giggling he sigh and wondered aloud what he ever did to deserve us torturing him.

During the meal both Taki and Yukimura found it hard to keep a straight face especially when they started noticing the effects the drugs and alcohol were having. They noticed some people were having trouble with erections and controlling lust. Yukimura couldn't wait until later when he got to play with their minds more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hours of having sexual images subliminally forced into his mind, Gakuto was ready to snap. He sat twitching on the bed he now had to share with Jackal, because the other one had gone missing sometime during the day, he couldn't take it anymore, if he didn't jump someone now, he would burn from the heat.

When Jackal entered the room no shirt and his pants slung low on his hips telling Gakuto he could use the shower, it was too much, it was really Jackal's fault after all. Stupid sexy half Brazilian.

Atobe entered Gakuto and Jackal's suite to see if they were having the same problem of missing beds that the other groups were after opening the bedroom door he promptly shut it and ran, far away.

"Hold me Akaya." Atobe threw himself in his boyfriends arms.

"What's wrong Kei." Atobe was shivering and twitching. As if trying to remove the images from his mind he scratched at his eyes.

"Jackal and Gakuto having sex, it's so wrong and the images won't go away." Akaya laughed. He found this highly ironic.

"I think it may be an epidemic, come look." By the end of the night Atobe was sobbing and trying to blind himself because of the tings he had seen, it was going to be a long weekend for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think it was very productive today, what do you think?" Taki asked from where he laid between his two lovers. Hiyoshi looked at him with a stern look.

"I hope you two are happy, Atobe knows but we've scarred him for life and gotten everyone to have sex all in the same day, I'm not sure how you did it." Yukimura laughed and kissed Hiyoshi's forehead.

"Maybe one day, I'll tell you my secret, for now, however. I think we should follow other's examples." Taki smiled and flipped onto his front just in time to get a good view of the show Hiyoshi and Yukimura would give him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It was an interesting weekend, wasn't it Keigo. I had a lot of fun." Atobe nodded and pulled Akaya against his side in Atobe's private jet that was taking them to Fiji.

"I still don't understand how Yukimura got everyone couple off like that, right under my nose. I mean, who would have expected Kabaji and Sanada, it defies all my logic. The most surprising thing is his threesome with Hiyoshi and Taki of all people. I'm like in disbelief at what happened." Akaya laughed and patted Atobe's head.

"That's his magical Buchou power, he makes people fall in love like that. It's actually how I fell in love with you. Something about him is very cupid like, he's very good at setting people up." Atobe nodded.

"I realized that but such strange couples, Jackal and Gakuto, Kabaji and Sanada, Oshitari and Yanagi, Yagyuu and Ootori, and Niou and Shishido, what is the world coming to? No, I don't want the images anymore, make them go away!" Akaya laughed and patted Atobe's head once more. He wasn't going to understand for a long time what kinds of strange things Yukimura's Buchou powers could do.


End file.
